Toxic Bones
by YoungMoon13
Summary: What if Epps poisend Brennan instead of Cam? How would Booth react? B&B. Max is in here too. Written a LONG time ago.


Summary: Instead of Cam being poisoned, what if it was Brennan? How will this affect the relationship between Booth and Dr. Brennan?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, nor get anything other than a kind of creepy sort of satisfaction out of putting these two lovers in awkward situations.

A/N: This was written a LONG time ago, and I included Max in it so lets all pretend that Max is in the serios thus far.

"Okay. I'm heading back to the lab now. Dr. Brennan said as she hung up the phone. She sighed. "Damn it!" she said to herself. She opened the door to her car and entered. "Don't let him get to you, Tempe!" She chastised herself. "Booth would never let him get you." She whispered. She knew her partner cared for her as more than just a partner, more than just a friend. A sudden vibration turned her thought elsewhere. "Brennan." "Hey Sweetie, it's just me. I wanted to let you know that we are ready to start um…cutting open…err…the head." Angela said awkwardly.

"I'm not sure if that's good news to me." She replied. Angela laughed. "I think we all know how you feel." She said lightly. "Oh and your knight in FBI standard issued body armor is here." she said. Brennan could practically hear her best friend smile. "I can honestly say that there is no way that Cam is going to do this without a bribe of some sort." Angela continued. "That's okay I can do it myself." Brennan replied. Her own head was spinning. "How am I going to do this without vomiting all over the place?" she thought. "Bren, I can have Booth be there to 'Support' you." She said worriedly. "That's sounds like a good idea." Brennan said softly. "So it's settled. You will perform the…surgery, while that piece of FBI candy watches you." She said firmly. Brennan sighed. "Okay." She stated.

When she reached the lab, she noticed a white car parked next to her. "Hello?" she called out. "Is there anyone present?" silence answered her question. "Okay then." She murmured as she passed through the doors of the sterile lab. "Let's get ready everyone! We still have a case!" she yelled out to the panicked interns. "So… how do you want to do this Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked. "You should be scanning the head for anything irregular as I cut it open." Brennan stated. "I envy your ability to even talk about cutting open a severed head." Cam teased. Brennan smiled and waved to the equipment that was sitting on the table. "Jump to it!" Brennan ordered. "Its hop to it, Bones." Said a familiar voice from the door way. "Get out if you're not sterilized, Booth." Brennan said without looking up from the rotting head. "No way! I've always wanted to see a severed head cut into." Booth teased."But seriously, be careful. We're dealing with a psycho here." He said seriously at the end. "I'll be as careful as I can." She rolled her eyes. "What could possibly go wrong?" Booth, Cam, and Angela winced. "What?" she asked "Never mind, Sweetie." Angela intervened.

Booth nodded as he walked to where Brennan was pointing to. "I don't see anything abnormal. I think its okay to do…whatever." Cam finished with a shiver of disgust. "I'm going to proceed. If you don't want to watch, I recommend you turn your heads away." Brennan warned. She picked up her knife and began cutting at the left ear. "So far so good." Booth whispered. Brennan was dragging the knife across the forehead when Hodgins walked in. "Wait, Dr. Brennan Don't!" it was too late. Glass shattering was heard throughout the lab, as a dust cloud was formed going up Dr. Brennan's throat. She coughed and started shaking. "BONES!" Booth screamed as she started foaming at the mouth. "Bones, baby, stay with me! Stay with me, damn it!" Brennan collapsed and convulsed. "Someone call 911!" Cam yelled. "Come on, baby stay with me!" Booth shouted. Brennan's eyes were slowly closing. "NO! Stay with me! Bones!" was the last thing she heard as she sank into darkness.

"Bones come on wake up! The Squints need you! I need you!" Booth said to her as he stroked her hair in the hospital room. "You really love her." Cam said in the door way. "I'm sorry, I should've told you before we…" he trailed off. "Look, I've known for a while how you feel about her. I think Angela has told just about the entire planet. "She laughed. "I never told her. That I love her, I mean." Booth moaned in despair. "I can't lose her! She and Parker are the only family I have left."

"Seeley…" Cam sighed. "You can always tell her right now. She probably won't hear you, but that doesn't mean you can't try and see what happens." Cam stated matter-of-factually. She turned and left the room with Booth just sitting there holding Brennan's hand. The life support system's beeps that kept track of Brennan's heartbeats matched his own. "Bones…I know you can't hear me, but I want you to know that...well…sometime during the last couple years, something unexpected happened. At first I thought you were cruel, cold and machine-like. But now I know that is total bullshit. You are the warmest, kindest, and logical in a good way, person I have ever met. Those are only a few of the reasons I …I…I fell in love with you. I love you, Temperance." Booth paused. "I know you don't believe in love and that's okay. Nothing has to change." Booth stopped as Brennan was slowly coming to. "Booth..." she whispered. "I..I'm sorry." Tears were running down her face. "Shh, Tempe, it's going to okay. We're going to put Epps away forever." He held her as she sobbed. "I should've listened to you, Booth." Brennan croaked. Booth chuckled without emotion. "I never thought I would ever hear you; of all people say that to me." His smile was tight and didn't reach his eyes. He reached down and stroked her face. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Booth." She whispered. "I love you, too, by the way." She added as her eyes fluttered closed. "I love you." She whispered again as she soon fell back asleep. "Good night, Bones." Booth replied as he kissed her forehead.

**A/N: I don't remember what happened the rest of the episode, so I'm just gonna blow stuff out of my ass….sorry **

When Booth got home after the hospital, he automatically noticed something off. "Hello?" he called out as he pulled out his gun. He walked silently through his apartment. He heard footsteps in his kitchen and turned to face his intruder. He punched the intruder in the gut, heard the grunt as the man fell, and rushed to turn on the lights. "Put your hands in the…oh Max, it's just you." He sighed, relived. Max just glared at her. "You let that son of a bitch hurt my baby girl…tell me why I shouldn't kill you now." He spat at him in disgust. "You…you think I LIKE the fact that Bones is in the hospital?" Booth said in amazement. "You think that I didn't blame myself when I saw her in that hospital bed? If I had protected her better, she wouldn't be there right now." He growled. "I fucking love her, Max and she loves me too." He whispered in amazement. Max stared at him in shock. "Did you tell her?"Max asked. Booth nodded and chuckled without humor. "I can't believe that it took Bones almost getting killed for me to tell her." He stopped chuckling.

"I'm happy for you guys!" Max shouted. He literally was dancing throughout Booth's apartment. "MY BABY GIRL'S FINALY ADMITTED HOW SHE FEELS!" he shouted gleefully. Booth smiled. "It just took being poisoned by a severed head for her to admit it." Booth added. Max stopped dancing and sighed. "You're kind of right about that. It's tough for us Brennan's to admit our feelings." He admitted to Booth. Booth chuckled. "Now THAT is the understatement of all freaking time." Booth said laughing. Max joined him. As soon as they stopped laughing, Booth stared at him. "What are you doing here, Max?" Booth asked.

"Well, my daughter is poisoned by a severed head, and is in the hospital, what did you expect me to do?" Max asked. "I don't know, maybe go visit her?" Booth said sarcastically. "I would, but I'm kind of a fugitive…" Max trailed off. "Bet you're really regretting the 'outlaw' life now." Booth snapped. Max sighed. "I regret leaving my kids…I don't regret killing that son of a bitch who wanted to destroy my family." Max replied firmly. Booth sighed. "I can't really blame you for that, by the way. I would've killed him if he threatened my son." Booth said kindly. "I was really close to killing him when we found all those pictures of Bones in his room." Booth added. "Well, as much as I want to go after THIS son of a bitch, I won't because I know how much you love Tempe and how much you want this bastard…" Max says. Booth sighed and nodded. "I love her… and I will do anything to protect her. I hope she knows that." Max nodded his approval. "That is the kind of thing that Tempe will need. You know how prone to trouble she is." Booth chuckled. "You have NO idea." He joked. Max laughed and shook his head. "Trust me, the trouble she has gotten into in the last 4 years, is nothing compared to the trouble she got into as a child… always climbing the wrong things, putting stuff in her mouth…she nearly gave her mother and I a heart attack when she swallowed her grandmother's medicine. She had to get her stomach pumped. You can bet she wasn't happy about that!" Max laughed so hard he started to snort. Booth laughed along. " I better go…" Max said nervously. "Yeah…" Booth trailed off. Max left via the door at Booth's house. Booth sighed and walked over to his bedroom. "God, this SUCKS!" he shouted and punched the wall. He grunted and sat on his bed.

The next day he went to the hospital, to visit Brennan. "Hey Bones, how ya feelin'? " he asked. She smiled. "I'd recover much faster if you came here and kissed me." She whispered. " I can do that." Booth whispered seductively. He walked over and attempted to kiss her…if it weren't for the tube in her throat. Booth smiled awkwardly. "You know I love ya, babe, but that tube is making it impossible to properly kiss you." Booth said affectionately. Brennan laughed softly. "Understandable." She whispered. Booth stroked her forehead. "We're gonna get this guy okay?" She nodded. "Thank you, Booth." She sighed and closed her eyes. Booth stood there for a few minutes, listening for any signs of change. When her breathing finally slowed he walked out. His phone suddenly rang. "Booth." He answered. "Hello Agent Booth." Came a eerily familiar voice. "Epps" Booth growled. "I sear to God if it's the last thing I ever do, I'm gonna find you and end you."


End file.
